Whiskey Lullaby
by Deadly Poppy
Summary: Okay, this idea came to me and I couldn't get rid of it so I had to write it. It probably sucks, but here's: A songfic of Whiskey Lullaby that I had to write because i couldn't shove the stupid idea out of my head.


**I am honestly sorry to be putting this overly dramatic atrocity on fan fiction, but when the idea wiggled its way into my brain, it would not freaking leave! So here it is.**

**Oh, and if halfway through you decide it's too sad, please keep reading, because it ends happy!**

*********

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_Until the night_

Lily wasn't at the Quidditch match. It was the first match of the season, Slytherin against Gryffindor, and the one person he wanted there was probably the only one absent.

Unfortunately, he couldn't pay attention to the game and look for her at the same time. And before he knew it, he felt a sharp pain in his head, and rushing air as he fell, before the world went black.

When he woke up he was in the hospital wing, and the whole team was standing around his bed. And Lily.

What was she doing here?

"Did we win?" he asked groggily. Half the team grinned and said yes, while the other half, and Lily, looked like they thought he was insane for thinking about Quidditch when he almost died.

"What'cha doing here Lily?" James asked.

"I-I, uh, saw that you got hurt, and I thought I'd come make sure you were okay."

He grinned. "Do you feel sorry enough for me to go out with me?"

Her face turned red. Like, bright red. "James," she said, seething. "I will not ever, in a million years want to go out with you. Get it through your thick skull that I don't like you, and I will never like you."

With that she glared at him and the whole team one last time and stomped out of the hospital wing.

That night, James conjured up several bottles of Firewhiskey. He wasn't sure why he chose Firewhiskey, but the fact that it was probably the strongest of drinks may have had something to do with it.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

James staggered away from the hospital wing, not caring if he was actually supposed to leave or not, and went to his room.

Once there, he conjured up several bottles of Firewhiskey.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

"James!" Sirius yelled. "James wake up!"

"He's not breathing!" Remus screamed frantically.

"There's a note," Peter said, so quiet it was almost a whisper. "It says, 'I'll love her 'till I die."

"Lily," Sirius whispered.

They three friends looked down at the fourth Marauder, the leader of the group, and knew that none of their lives would ever be the same again.

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night_

She sobbed into the last bottle of Firewhiskey.

"It's not your fault Lily," Alice told her softly, trying to pry the bottle away from her friend. She didn't relinquish it.

"It is!" Lily said through sobs. "It is and you know it. I see the way everyone looks at me. They blame me for it. And they're right!"

"Lily, I…" but Alice couldn't find the words to help her best friend.

"I want to be alone right now," Lily said softly, not looking at Alice.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

James wondered why the afterlife was so damn bright.

And why wasn't he with the other dead people? Why was he alone? Did he screw up? But this couldn't be hell. It was too damn bright!

There was a choked sob from behind him, and he turned to see the reason he'd died.

"Lily?" he asked, wanting to reach out to her, comfort her, but restraining himself. "Lily why are you here?"

"They blamed me," she sobbed, not looking up at him. "It was all my fault and I couldn't face people for the rest of my life!"

"No!" he cried. "No, it wasn't your fault!"

She didn't respond, just sat there and cried.

"I messed everything up," James said. "I screwed it up big time. How could I have done this?"

Lily just continued to sob.

"I need another chance," he whispered. Then he yelled it. "I'll do anything, just, somehow, give me another chance!"

"James?" Lily asked, still not looking up at him.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Oh thank god, he's coming to."

"I'm sorry, Lily, so sorry."

"James, stop babbling and wake up!" she cried.

"Huh?" he asked, jolting forward. He realized he was in a bed at the hospital wing, surrounded by his teammates and Lily.

"What am I doing here?" he asked, confused.

"Well, I was on my way to the match," Lily said, "when they were all rushing through the halls, carrying you here. Apparently you took a bludger to the head."

"You were on your way to the match?" he asked hopefully, ignoring the rest.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Of course," she said. "Can't miss the first match of the season."

"Hey Lily?" he asked.

"Uh-huh?"

"Well, I was wondering," he began, but stopped himself. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me and the team. We always do after a big game. As friends of course."

She raised an eyebrow, but she smiled. "Why not?" she said.

And James knew that he didn't need to rush things. Ha could be just friends now. She just needed time. He could wait.

*********

**Yeah, absolute crap, I know, but I was in the car, and this hit me, so I had to do something about it. So, yeah, here it is. If you like it, let me know. Flames are perfectly acceptable for this story, because it sucked. But do review!**


End file.
